Soleil de glace
by Yurinoshichi
Summary: J'étais ton Soleil, ta lumière, ta chaleur. Mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, je suis devenue glacée. Un Soleil de glace. Alors j'attend. J'attend avec impatience le jour où je pourrais te retrouver. Negitoro. Ma première histoire sur le site


Je marche. Je marche. Je marche en silence. Silence perturbé uniquement par le bruit de mes chaussures sur le bitume. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là à mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Quelle distance ai-je parcouru ? Je ne sais pas. Je me sens lourde. Malgré le soleil brûlant qui brille haut dans le ciel, j'ai froid. Je frissonne, je gèle. Mes mains, cela fait longtemps que je ne les sens plus. Je ne sais même pas si je les ai encore. Pareil pour mon visage fatigué et cerné. Je me sens comme un fantôme, ne sentant rien, ne pensant rien, ne voyant rien. Ne vivant même pas.

Tout comme toi lorsque je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Il y a un mois, je pouvais dire avec certitude que je possédais un visage, des mains. J'aurais même rit si on m'avait posé la question. Je ne marchais pas tant que ça, ou alors je parlais en même temps. Je parlais pour ne rien dire. Le temps, les dernières informations, le train, les voitures, le travail, la nourriture, je parlais de tout. Car je savais que tu étais là pour m'écouter. Ou au moins pour faire semblant.

Tu m'apportais de la chaleur aussi. Lorsque je lisais sur le canapé, tu venais tel un petit chat te lover contre ma poitrine. Parfois même tu me prenais le visage, peut être jalouse que je fixe le livre et pas toi, pour que je te regarde dans les yeux. Ces yeux brillants dans lesquels je me noyais, je voyais du bonheur, de la quiétude, parfois de la tristesse ou de l'excitation, jamais de la colère. Puis tu m'embrassais. Doucement au début. Un peu timidement aussi. Puis tu prenais confiance en toi, tu commençais à parcourir mon corps de tes mains, t'amusant à titiller ce que tu savais comme mes points faibles. Tu m'arrachais avec la force de la passion des gémissements étouffés, ronronnais à mes oreilles des mots d'amour entre deux mordillages. Tu m'aimais de tout ton corps et tout ton cœur durant de longues et délicieuses heures. Et je t'aimais tout autant, te prenant parfois au dépourvu. Dans ces cas là, je frissonnais, je brûlais. Je sentais une chaleur intense, une chaleur à consumer tout ce qui se trouvait devant nous, une chaleur à me faire briller tel le Soleil. Un Soleil rien que pour toi.

J'aimais bien lorsque, le matin, je me réveillais à côté de ton corps nu et parfais, mais ''trop enfantin'' selon toi. Tu ouvrais toujours les yeux lorsque je m'apprêtais à sortir du lit, m'empoignant au dernier moment pour me ramener contre toi, et me couvrir le cou, les joues, les lèvres de baisers tendres et encore endormis, pour tenter de me décider à rester. Et cela marchais. On jouait alors avec les longs cheveux de l'autre, s'amusant parfois à essayer d'improbables coiffures, riant, tressant ensemble nos mèches roses et bleues. Mes cheveux, je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. Trop roses. Ils attiraient l'attention plus que ce que je ne souhaitais, me mettant parfois mal à l'aise. Mais toi, tu me disais que tu les trouvais magnifiques. Tu aimais les faire glisser entre tes doigts fins, sentir leur odeur de fruits rouges. Tu ne cessais de me complimenter dessus, de même que sur mon corps bien formé et ''sexy'' que tu gardais jalousement pour toi, et que tu marquais souvent comme ta propriété en laissant quelques suçons par-ci par-là, généralement dans des endroits bien visibles, comme pour défier le monde de me voler de toi.

Et puis après un dernier et chaste baiser, on se levait. Tu allais te doucher, je préparais de quoi petit-déjeuner. Des poireaux souvent. Tu adorais ça, et en mangeais n'importe quand. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs toujours amusé de voir cette étrange habitude que tu avais, lorsque tu avais faim, d'aller systématiquement vérifier le tiroir à légume en quête de poireaux.

Lorsque tu avais finis ta douche, on mangeait, dans un silence agréable, entrecoupé de brèves paroles échangées et de regards amoureux. Silence qui était rapidement coupé par l'une d'entre nous lorsqu'on voyait l'heure. Alors nous nous agitions, finissant de manger alors que tu t'habillais et que je prenais une rapide douche, manquant plusieurs fois de nous étouffer. Enfin, nous partions. Je t'emmenais à l'université, que tu avais choisit de part sa proximité de notre appartement, allais au travail. Le soir, j'allais te chercher après avoir fais les courses, et nous rentrions ensemble. Toujours ensemble, nous prenions un bain chaud, plus ou moins long et plus ou moins tranquille selon notre humeur et notre niveau d'excitation, mangions devant télévision.

Notre vie était tranquille, amoureuse, sans prétention. Alors… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée ainsi ? Pourquoi avais-tu voulu sortir ce jour là ? Et pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Je ne saurais jamais.

C'était un samedi. Dans la grande rue marchande. Cela c'était passé tellement vite. Tu avais vu dans une vitrine de l'autre côté de là où nous étions une jolie robe blanche, avec un peu de dentelle sur la bas. Elle était simple, mais tout de même magnifique, et te serais allé à merveille. Nous nous sommes approchées, pour aller la voir, main dans la main. En effet, elle était très belle, et encore plus de près. A côté de moi, tu semblais émerveillée, presque hypnotisée, telle une enfant dans un magasin de jouet. Alors j'ai décidé de te l'offrir. Je pouvais me le permettre, et puis, je ne voulais pas que ce regard qui t'es propre quitte ton visage rayonnant de joie et de vie. Une fois que je l'eus acheté, tu es sortie avec, n'ayant pas voulu attendre avant de la mettre. Ainsi, tournant sur toi-même et posant devant moi pour que je te donne mon avis, tu ressemblais à un ange. Mon ange gardien. Mais avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, tout à basculé. On avait entendu un cri, puis des coups de feu. Les gens s'étaient mis à courir partout pour sauver leur peau, pour échapper à la menace invisible, mais toi, tu étais restée sur place, paralysée par la peur. Un autre coup de feu. J'avais couru devant toi pour t'empêcher d'être touchée par une balle, qui, à la place, m'avais déchiré le bras. Puis je t'avais prise avec moi et avais commencé à suivre le mouvement de fuite. Malheureusement, le sort avait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. A peine avais-je fais quelques pas qu'une explosion nous a soufflé.

Puis je ne me souviens de rien. Jusqu'à que je rouvre les yeux, au milieu d'une rue détruite et jonchée de cadavres. Tu étais là, à côté de moi. Je t'avais appelé, plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'avais pas répondu. Et lorsque j'avais touché ton corps, il était froid. Glacial. La robe d'un blanc éclatant était devenue rouge carmin.

Attentat terroriste dans une rue marchande. 30 morts, 57 blessés. Et toi. Ange aux ailes arrachées, couvert de sang et de froid au lieu de lumière et de chaleur. Morte.

Je regarde ma blessure. Une longue balafre qui me traverse le bras, œuvre de la balle prise en tentant de te protéger, qui n'a toujours pas finit de cicatriser. Je la touche, et une douleur fulgurante me traverse, comme pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans le crâne le fait que ce que tu as ressentit a été pire que ça. Pire que cette brûlure lancinante, qui peut être comparée à une caresse par rapport à la morsure de la mort dont tu as été la victime. Une larme solitaire arrive à s'échapper de mes yeux. Il est temps de rentrer.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement, de notre appartement, il fait déjà nuit. Mes jambes ankylosées par le froid et la fatigue tremblent en s'efforçant de me porter alors que je rentre. Une fraction de seconde, je m'attends à ce que tu viennes en courant dans mes bras, me disant à quel point tu étais inquiète de ne pas me voir rentrer alors qu'il est déjà si tard, et me faisant promettre entre deux baisers de ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais bien vite, la réalité me rattrape. Seul le vide m'accueille. La pénombre dans laquelle sont plongées les pièces donne une impression de dépression et de manque. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Plus le reflet de ce que je ressens. Un insupportable et irremplaçable trou a pris la place de mon cœur, qui est mort avec ton sourire. Même tes affaires, qui sont telles que tu les avais laissées, n'arrivent pas à faire transparaître ta présence dans cette solitude. Alors que je fixe la grosse peluche en forme de chat que tu serrais en regardant des films, couchée sur me jambes, je sens mes yeux me piquer, ma lèvres inférieure trembler, mais rien ne veut sortir. Pas même une plainte, pas même une larme. Je n'ai plus la force pour ça.

Lentement, sans prendre la peine de retirer la veste que je m'étais rapidement mise avant de sortir, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, passant en me détournant devant la chambre que tu partageais avec moi, où ton odeur est toujours présente, mais plus ton corps. Devant les miroirs, j'évite de me regarder. J'ai peur de me voir. J'ai peur de voir ces yeux mornes, sans vie, cernés, rouges de trop avoir pleuré, qui ressemblent trop aux tiens lorsque tu m'as regardé pour la dernière fois. A la place, je m'assois sur le carrelage impeccable, ma boîte d'anti-inflammatoires dans les mains. Ils sont censés faire passer la douleur. Ce n'est pas très efficace. J'ouvre la boîte, sors une plaquette, avale une première pilule. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis que tu es partie, je n'ai plus souris. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore le faire. Je ne pense pas. Tous mes amis, mes collègues, me disent de t'oublier, toi et cet événement, de continuer ma vie, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Ou alors n'ont jamais ressentit ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Pas après t'avoir vu sur le sol d'une rue marchande, un samedi après-midi, rouge de sang et sans vie. Pas après t'avoir promis des milliers de fois que je serais toujours avec toi. Promesse que j'ai lamentablement brisée. Peut être est-ce pour ça que je ne suis pas morte avec toi. Les dieux ont voulu que je ressente cette infinie douleur pour t'avoir mentit. Ça doit être ça.

J'avale une seconde pilule.

A ton enterrement, le prêtre m'a dit que tu irais au paradis, que Dieu te garderais en attendant que je te rejoigne. J'espère que de là-haut, tu m'attends comme j'attends avec désespoir de te retrouver.

J'avale une troisième pilule.

Je commence à me sentir nauséeuse, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne sens plus rien. Je me souviens de ma vie avec toi. Nous étions sur le lit, lovées l'une contre l'autre, suantes mais heureuses, fatiguées mais les yeux brillants. Tu me disais des mots qui sonnaient comme des caresses à mes oreilles. Tu me disais que j'étais ton Soleil, que tu ne pourrais vivre sans moi, qu'être séparé de toi serait pire que la mort. Et je te répondais que si je venais à être éloignée de toi, je surmonterais n'importe quel obstacle pour te retrouver.

Je finis la première plaquette.

Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Car tu dois te sentir affreusement seule là où tu es. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive. Je vais refaire briller de chaleur le Soleil glacé que je suis devenu, et éclairer de nouveau nos jours.

Je finis la boîte.

Attends-moi.

Je marche. Je marche. Je marche en silence. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là à mettre un pied devant l'autre ? Quelle distance ai-je parcourus ? Je ne sais pas. Je me sens légère. Tout autours de moi, tout n'est que calme et sérénité. Tout est blanc, mais ce n'est pas aveuglant, ce n'est pas froid. C'est même chaud. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je sais une chose. Je sais que tu es quelque part ici. Quelque part dans cette étendue claire. Et même si cela me prend toute l'éternité, je te chercherais.

Voilà que je marche depuis ce qui me semble des heures, mais, étrangement, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je suis même plus énergique. Sûrement est-ce dut à la silhouette que je vois, là, à quelques mètres de moi. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, cette silhouette se fait plus nette. Taille moyenne, corps enfantin. D'interminables cheveux bleus qui ondulent tels deux rivières. Une robe blanche, simple mais jolie, avec un peu de dentelle sur le bas. Toi. C'est toi, qui, en face de moi, debout, le visage dans les mains, pleure en m'appelant. Alors je m'approche. Lentement, sans bruits. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, et continue de pleurer. Puis d'un coup, je t'enlace, collant ma poitrine dans ton dos, nichant ma tête dans ton cou, inspirant ton odeur en murmurant ton prénom. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Et cette fois, rien ni personne ne nous séparera.

« Je t'aime. Je serais pour toujours ton Soleil. »


End file.
